This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The NE-CAT undulator beamlines operated successfully throughout the entire reporting period at or near use saturation. The E-beam line beam steering system was reconfigured to permit continuous data collection (under the prior scheme data collection was interrupted periodically for the sake of beam steering). New methods were developed for assaying beam position and stability, using video images of the x-ray beam at the MD2 spindle axis (acquired with the BGO fluorescence mast) and the Console Image Analysis server and compared to beam position measurements obtained via the beam position monitors.